Sliquifier
The Sliquifier is a buildable Wonder Weapon that makes an appearance in the zombie map, Die Rise. This buildable weapon is made of four parts and fires an unknown purple liquid substance which creates a bubbly puddle on the floor that both players and zombies can slip on. Zombies can explode if they come in direct contact with the liquid when the weapon is fired. One shot can kill every Zombie in a group, as the blast chains (similarly to the Wunderwaffe DG-2, but at a much slower pace). Unlike the Jet Gun, it is not used in the equipment slot, but rather as a weapon. If a player holding the Sliquifier goes down and dies, or trades it in for something else, it will become obtainable from the Mystery Box. Part Locations Note: All parts are located in the same building. Including the power, the player must buy one door. Clearing the debris blocking the staircase is optional, as the area above it is accessible by elevator. Mannequin Foot: Near the top of the staircase, next to the television. This part never moves. Used as a stock. Gas Canister: It is either next to where the Sliquifier is built in a green cage, or somewhere next to the power switch on a table. Used as a propellent. Handbrake: It is either in the power room on the tables by the elevators, or by the fridge near where you build the Sliquifier. Used as the trigger and grip. Wires and discs: It is either on the barrel next to where the debris was bought, or it is in the room upstairs with the showers and washing machines on a wooden stand. Used as the main body of the gun. Crafting Table: It is located in the room below the power room.Use this weapon fags Achievement/Trophy Slippery When Undead (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, kill 5 zombies with a single shot from the Sliquifier. Gallery Sliquifier side view BOII.png|The Sliquifier in third-person. Sliquifier BOII.png|The Sliquifier Sliquifier reloading BOII.png|Reloading Trivia *It cannot be Pack-a-Punched. *Unlike the Jet Gun (which is also buildable), the Sliquifier does not destroy itself from overuse; rather, it will simply run out of ammo. *Oddly, the player holds the stock (mannequin foot) with the right hand and the trigger/grip (handbrake) with the left hand in third-person. *If a player moves across the slick while downed, the movement is much slower, as opposed to when walking over it normally where the player quickly slides across. *The Sliquifier appears with a large unknown scope along with the Ray Gun and Vector K10 and Ray Gun Mark II in an image on the multiplayer map Studio. *Like the Ray Gun, the Sliquifier can inflict splash damage on players if fired too close to the zombies, and will momentarily stun the player upon firing in a close quarters engagement. *After a patch, the Sliquifier no longer does infinite damage. fr:Sliquificateur Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Buildables Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Wonder Weapons